Mortar
__TOC__ About *Can't attack Aircraft. *It is currently the most expensive turret and the last one you can get, coming just after the Freeze Turret. *You can build a maximum of 3 Mortars per planet. *It's the only turret that doesn't need to rotate. *It requires Star Base level 5 and to buy. * It's the smallest turret in the game. Tips *This tower is able to kill Colossus within a few shots. *It's the King of killing ground units with the Most number of troops that can be killed/Destroyed but the exception is S-Trikes because they can easily dodge the shells. *It should ideally be paired with a Missile Launcher, a Laser Tower or a Sniper Tower, preferably a missile launcher. *Because this is the most powerful of all Turrets, you don't get much XP for destroying it! *It could be called the ground version of a Zeppelin for defense (with much larger range!) *Hiding this destructive tower behind buildings can result to a surprise to any unaware attacker (If he/she is using ground units.), little do they know about the surprise when they drop their units. *Putting it next to the Starbase is a very common and effective way to defend it. *It can kill Troops in 1 hit (Starlinator may survive it depends on the level, for example, Starlinator Level 7 can survive one hit from the Mortar), Vehicles might be taken about 2-5 hits depends on the level, it was also seen it can kill Freezed Level 4 S-trike, it takes 1 hit *Like the Cannon blast, it's hard for them to hit S-Trike, so it's recommended to place a Freeze Turret near it. *Falcon is this turrets worst nightmare so make sure that you protect this defense with a missile launcher or a high-level Sniper Tower as they both can shoot air units such as the wasp. S-Trikes, however, can outrun mortar shells, so they are also a threat. *It can easily get distracted since it has a slow and inaccurate attack when firing at units at high speed. *It's best to put these somewhere near or at the center of your base because they can take out enemies at long range, putting these in the middle you can almost cover the whole base with mass destruction. *It has a slow reload, so better to protect it. *It costs only a few minerals, but at the same time a lot of coins, so this is the best turret to upgrade with if you have many coins, even if your minerals are running out. *Put this with a Freeze Turret and a Missile Launcher near your Star Base, and your enemy will have a hard time defeating you! *The mortar is able to destroy a colossus very easy. They destroy a Level 1 colossus in six shots when 1 Level 1 mortar attacks it. Many of them (level 5 and above) Colossi is an effective way to destroy it due to its slow fire rate and the Colosi large amount of health points due to their Tank housing which has high armor. *Watch out, Level 3 to 6 Zeppelins can destroy this easily because Mortars cannot target Air units and because of the gravitational pull of the planet. *To put 3 mortars in even place can be extremely fatal in the units. For example, 3 mortars at the level 4 can kill a Colossus in 2 knocks by these 3 mortars. Protection of mortars recommend. *In conclusion, Mortar can easily take out a group of low-speed ground units! Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 32,000 | Damage Stage 1 = 2,000 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.25/s | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Range Stage 1 = 36x36 | Experience Given Stage 1 = | Experience D Stage 1 = | Building Time Stage 2 = 1d | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 40,000 | Damage Stage 2 = 2,400 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.28/s | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Range Stage 2 = 36x36 | Experience Given Stage 2 = | Experience D Stage 2 = | Building Time Stage 3 = 2d | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 50,000 | Damage Stage 3 = 2,900 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.28/s | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Range Stage 3 = 40x40 | Experience Given Stage 3 = | Experience D Stage 3 = | Building Time Stage 4 = 6d | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 60,000 | Damage Stage 4 = 3,300 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.33/s | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Range Stage 4 = 42x42 | Experience Given Stage 4 = | Experience D Stage 4 = }} Note: Mortar Level 4 requires: 1 SphereSphere|link=Sphere|40px to be able to upgrade. (Click the icon to get more info) Gallery Mortar.jpg|Mortar in-game Mortar Price.jpg|Mortar in-shop Mortatbehindthebuilding.jpg|A good defense. Mortar behind building. turrets lvl 11.png|All the new turrets. Gift Sphere.png|This is needed to further upgrade the mortar from level 3|link=Sphere LvL11 Mortar.PNG|Level 4 Mortar (in-game) undefeatable!.PNG|very good defense mortar and missile launchers protect each other. Mortar.png maxlvl.PNG|a level 4 mortar with a level 6 laser and a level 6 missile launcher See Also |}} Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Turrets Category:Buildings Images